KP: Kim PROPERTY!
by Futuramakid
Summary: Kim and Ron go through a vortex into a different reality... OURS! What happens when Disney's lawyers recognize them? And will they be able to prove Kim is more than intellectual property? Or will the court be convinced Kim doesn't measure up to humanity?
1. Chapter 1

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

"Kim, I really don't think you should go in there," Wade said over the Kimmunicator, "the vortex seems unstable." The red-headed teen hero stood by a large, swirling green vortex that had appeared by a building in Middleton.

"I know," Kim said, "but I have to go. You said you read a force great enough to destroy the world through there." Kim gulped, grabbed Ron's hand, and took the step through.

Elsewhere…

Kim and Ron emerged in a metropolitan area of Houston. Ron noticed something on a TV in the window of a shop behind them.

"KP…" he said, pointing at the screen. On it, a moment of their lives was playing in front of their eyes. The Kim on screen was duking it out with Shego, at the Bueno Nacho headquarters, exactly the way it had happened months ago.

"What?" Kim said, gaping at the sight. Someone walking behind them recognized her immediately.

"Kim Possible? Ron Stoppable?" the person said. Kim turned around and notice a boy of around 15, with dirty blonde hair and a black T-shirt with a logo on it she didn't recognize.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"Hey! Someone knows my name!" Ron said.

"No, you don't know me, but I know you," the boy said, "I'm Ron, a big fan of yours."

"Uh, got another name we could call you?" Stoppable said.

"Yeah, just call me Ronnie. It's what's on my birth certificate anyways," Ronnie said, "now, come with me. I have some news that may shock you." He led them into an alley. "This is a perpendicular universe, if you could call it that. A universe that is identical to yours at one specific point: You exist. However, here you exist as cartoon characters. You're fiction." Ron fainted at this, and Kim's jaw dropped. "Millions of people watch your heroic exploits, and write fanfiction, stories based around your universe. This creates a multitude of universes parallel to yours, which is strictly the TV show," Ronnie explained, "You must've been teleported here from an intersect point of the universes." Ron got up.

"Kim? Is that dream over yet?"

Later…

Ronnie had invited them over to his house.

"Now," Ronnie said, "we need to keep you hidden. Word gets out, and Disney's legal people could come and claim you as stolen intellectual property."

"Come out with your hands up!" a voice came from outside.

"Too late," Kim said.

"Kim, I know this is against what every bone in your body is telling you to do, but we need to surrender. I can argue the case up to Supreme Court. I've planned for this ever since my encounter with Danny Phantom," Ronnie said, thinking of the other incident.

"I can't do that!" Kim said.

"Kim, I know you. You can do anything. To resist this when there's a legal way out would be out of character for you," Ronnie said.

"I hope you have a darn good plan," Kim said, and followed him out the door and put her hands in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

Later, in the county jail…

It had really hit Kim hard that Middleton and everyone she knew was fictional, and this was taking a toll on her psyche.

"You mean all the good I've done… All the lives I've saved… aren't real?" Kim said, breaking down into tears.

"Well, technically, yes. But, in your perpendicular universe, they're real!" Ronnie said.

"Yeah, KP. I mean, you're here right now, right? You're not, I don't know, disintegrating or anything," Ron said, "And Kim, it doesn't matter if we're fictional here. We are alive. We're only as real as we think we are. Me? I think we EXIST. And us… I KNOW that exists. Or at least, this does." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ron, you're so sweet," she said, "Thanks. I needed that." She sniffed a bit and regained composition.

"So, what's the plan?" Kim said.

"Well, it's derived from Picard's plan when Data was declared property in an episode of Star Trek," Ronnie began.

"Star Trek?" Ron said, "Is that anything like Space Passage? Because you are aware I'm wearing a red shirt now, right?"

" Ron, this is TNG. Red shirts have become main characters. The colors changed," Ronnie said.

"So, our legal strategy is based on a sci-fi show?" Kim said in disbelief.

"Yep," Ronnie replied.

"We are SO toast," Kim said, "Reality check here!"

"Yeah, I think we're still in his, KP," Ron said.

"NOT what I meant," Kim said, "so, what's our argument?"

"You are both sentient human beings and are entitled to the constitutional rights of any citizen. In short, you're just as human as I am. We will do our best to prove that to the jury, which will probably have no sympathizers at best, and be a rigged bunch of people who hate you, at worst case scenario," Ronnie said, "We need to formulate a case strong enough to convince in both scenarios. That, or a staged protest. Given the number of fans you have, I think a staged protest is a more likely scenario."

Sure enough, outside the courthouse they heard a small crowd.

"Probably all the Texans from the forums," Ronnie said, "I doubt anyone else could get here on such short notice."

"KP GOES FREE! KP GOES FREE!" came a chant from outside.

Ron watched a cop walk out there.

"Bravest man I've known," Ronnie said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"They call them fanatics for a reason," Ronnie said.

"Now, everyone, calm down, she's just a CARTOON!" they heard the man say.

"Just a cartoon?! Calm down?!" came a girl's voice, "You pigs kidnap and imprison a person we view as our hero, and you want us to CALM FREAKING DOWN?!" "Lay off, lawman!"

"Go eat donuts like the rest of your kind," one particularly irked fan yelled.

"We have the right to be here, you know," the first girl's voice came. "We are constitutionally protesting non-violently to the imprisonment of an innocent person. We've broken no laws. You can't stop us. And if this section isn't enough, we can call the rest of the fans to action."

"And that would be?" Kim said to Ronnie, expecting him to recognize the voice.

"Judging by voice and location, I'd say Ashley Benlove," Ronnie said, "She's one of your biggest fans in Texas, and from the sound of the crowd, she's rallied all of your fans in Texas out there."

"Wow," Kim said.

"Yeah, you get a TON of fans when you're a cartoon.," Ronnie told her, "There are entire message boards devoted to your life, people's drawings of you, and 'fanfiction', stories starring you."

"A bit creepy, yet… strangely flattering," Kim said.

"Now, as for our case. We need to prove to them you have human rights. Now, I've found what may be an ace in the hole for us in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights," Ronnie said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ronnie replied, "it says in article 2 that 'Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind.' Now, listen to this in Article 4: 'No one shall be held in slavery or servitude; slavery and the slave trade shall be prohibited in all their forms.'"

"Sounds like this'll be easy, now," Kim said.

"It won't, trust me. We still have to convince them you rank the same as humans. Now, I know Disney has experienced lawyers. They'll probably try the most obvious argument first- you're not human beings," Ronnie said, "Now, seeing that your universe was created by lead, paint, and digital media, the easiest way for them to prove it is to have an ordinary eraser and demonstrate your erasability."

"Erasability?" Kim said questioningly.

"Yes," Ronnie said, "your universe sprung the moment the animators' pencils touched the paper, and under the layers of ink and paint, you have a pencil drawing supporting you."

"Okay, comes with the cartoon gig, I guess," Kim said.

"Yes, it does," Ron said, "but don't worry, I'm sure one of our talented fan-artists can help set in some new lead wherever they erase. I myself am wondering how Disney even found you so quickly."

"You got a visitor!" the guard yelled.

"That must be why the crowd noise increased," Ron said.

A tall man in a pinstriped suit with a black goatee walked in.

"Who are you?" Ronnie said to the man.

"I'm Disney's top lawyer. Lewis Saffier's my name," the man began, in a smooth British accent that Ronnie thought he'd recognized.

"I'd like to know how you found out about Kim and Ron in the first place," Ronnie said. "Someone else recognized them and sent the photo to a person you know as 'Moriarty.' They posted it as proof of a new Kim Possible movie done in the style of Roger Rabbit. We comb those sites regularly, and told them to take it down. We figured someone was posing as our characters. Imagine our surprise when we found our characters really here, and being stolen. And, if you'll just let us have the girl--" he began.

"Never!" Ronnie said, "I know you in corporate. You'll throw her out as soon as she stops generating your precious money. Well, shove your talk. The courts will listen, and I have faith our justice system will prevail,"

"Very well," the man said. He turned around and walked out. Kim's fans flocked him, looking for answers.  
"Is it true that you're claiming a human being as property?"

"Do you plan to erase her after season 4?"

"No comment, you worthless—"

"Worthless? WE'RE worthless?" Ashley said, "YOU have enough spare time to prosecute innocent people, and call US worthless?"

"Get lost, dickless!" an irate fan yelled.

Ronnie laughed. He knew exactly what other lawyer in pop culture held that name- Walter Peck, who nearly destroyed New York when he opened the Containment Unit in Ghostbusters.

"Now, we have a bigger problem than this legal red tape," Ronnie said.

"Bigger?" Kim said.

"Yes," Ronnie said, "That vortex you came in through, it was the one juncture between the universes. If we don't get you back through before it closes, you're stuck here… forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

2 days later, in front of the court house…

An old news reporter stood in front of a huge crowd of people at a Houston courthouse.

"Well, something very odd has happened here in Houston," the reporter said, "for the first time in history, a man is being tried for intellectual property theft, holding 2 Disney owned characters hostage. The characters claim to have been there of their own free will, and the fans of the Disney show Kim Possible have gathered here in front of the courthouse to protest the fact that Kim Possible is being considered property in this case. Here with me is the fans' leader, Ashley Benlove. Any comments you'd like to share with the media, Ashley?"

"Kim Possible is not property," Ashley began, "She is her own person, fictional or not. As far as I'm concerned, you are human whether you are a fictional character or real flesh and blood human being. They have feelings just like us. Up until less than 100 years ago, women were considered property of the men they married; 150 years ago, African Americans, of both genders were considered property by the slave owners who owned them. Kim Possible is not African American, but she is a woman. She is a human. As far as I am concerned, she's a better human than some people that are out in the world today."

"Well, Ashley, I hope that jury agrees with you," the news reporter said, "And there you have it, folks. Preconceived notions of inferiority are still in our society today, and this hearing proves it. Stay tuned for continuing coverage. Signing off, this is MARVIN ZINDLER, EYE WITNESS NEWS!" He yelled the sign-off, as was traditional. "You were great," Marvin said to her once the cameras stopped, "I hope the defense is as coherent as you were out here."

Meanwhile, in the courthouse…

Kim, Ron, and Ronnie sat down. Ronnie was especially nervous. He was to represent all 3 of them, and the adage "He who represents himself has a fool for a client" was at the top of his head. "Head in the game, Ronnie," he said to himself. Oh lord, he thought. If I fail here, not only do I fail myself, I fail Kim Possible and the entire fandom. I WON'T fail, he thought.

"The court is called to order," a man said, "the honorable Judge McSpadden presiding."

Ron stifled giggles.

"Ron!" Kim whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, Kim, it's just… a funny name!" Ron said.

"The case is Ronnie Lane VS. The Walt Disney Company. Ronnie is charged with intellectual property theft."

"Intellectual property theft?" the judge said, "that's not possible!"

"Actually," the man said, "the stolen intellectual property IS possible. KIM Possible, to be specific."

"Are you trying to be funny?" the judge asked.

"No, no," the man said, "just to the point. The stolen property is the characters of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"Very well then," the judge said, knowing he'd seen everything now, "Prosecution, make your case."

Saffier cracked his knuckles and stood. He began to speak. "Now, Ronnie Lane is charged with theft. This isn't usually a large offense, but this is no normal theft. This is theft of intellectual property, and we have sufficient evidence to prove he is guilty. Exhibit A: One cel of Kim Possible's being. Note the clear marking, 'Property of the Walt Disney Company.' Exhibit B: One Kim Possible, with his fingerprints on her," he said, walking towards Kim and touching her shoulder.

"I don't know what law school you went to, but from just watching Boston Legal, I learned PEOPLE aren't evidence, they're WITNESSES," Kim said, glaring at this man as she pulled away.

"Miss Possible, you are out of order!" the judge said angrily. "But," he said in a more soft tone, "you are correct. How are we to consider this young woman property?"

"She," Lewis said, "is no more than a series of pencil drawings, augmented by ink, paint, and voice, Your Honor. She's no more alive than my signature. And I shall prove this." He took a large kneaded eraser out of his pocket. "Exhibit C: One normal eraser," he said maliciously. He took it, and proceeded to erase the underlying pencil line in Kim's shoulder. The arm went limp. Kim panicked as she tried to move it. Her eyes now filled with fear of this object. "As you can see," he said, "I have disabled her arm by erasing the pencil lines under it."

"I object," Ronnie said. "Kim is more than those drawings. Do you have any cels of what's happened in the past 2 days? How about recorded dialogue? Of course not. Kim Possible is a sentient being, able to think for herself. And by those guidelines, Lewis has just harassed a witness. I move that his presentation past Exhibit A be disregarded."

"Objection noted," the Judge said, "however, the prosecution's argument stands."

"The prosecution rests," Lewis said, looking at the jury, convinced he had made the jury believe him.

Meanwhile, in Washington…

"Justice," the assistant said, "we just received 1000 separate petitions for writ of certiorari."

"Since when is that extraordinary?" Justice Roberts said.

"They were from indirectly involved parties," the assistant said, "and all for the same case."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else her but the Mirror Universe KP crew.

"Court recess," Judge McSpadden said.

Ronnie turned to Kim.

"Does it hurt?" Ronnie asked.

"No," Kim said, "it just feels like he took the bones out from under my skin. It's like my muscles have nothing to move."

"Let's get you to a fan artist," Ronnie said, "they can lay in fresh lead. It'll be as good as new."

He led Kim out of the court room and into the crowd outside. Ron followed, worried about his girlfriend.

"Kim needs medical attention," Ronnie said to Ashley, "the lawyer erased the pencils of her right arm. We need someone good to do the honors of laying in some new lead."

At first, Ashley just stared at Kim's arm.

"What… how…" she said, utterly amazed that anyone was inhuman enough to do that to an innocent girl.

"That little devil did WHAT!?!" the second in command said.

"Let me guess," Ronnie said, "are you Force Commander Someguy?"

"Yes," the man said, "but that's not important now. We need to know- what's the best place in this town to get good pencils?"

"Hobby Lobby always seems to have good pencils," Ronnie volunteered.

"Good. We'll get there, get a fanartist to volunteer, and have her back to the courthouse before the trial's back in session," Force Commander said.

"Alright, people," Ashley yelled at the crowd, having regained composure, "Kim Possible is coming through. She needs medical attention, fast. So if you would get out of our way as we lead her through, that'd be great."

Concerned murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd as they moved. Ron, Ronnie, Ashley, and Someguy formed a protective semicircle in front of Kim. They cleared the crowd, and walked Kim to the Hobby Lobby.

"Okay," Ronnie said, "we need money to get a good pencil."

"Non-issue," Ashley said. She handed him a ten dollar bill. "Get the best for our Kim."

Ronnie ran in and to the back of the store.

"Can I help you?" a worker asked.

"Yes," Ronnie said, "I need the best art pencil you have, and fast."

"Here," the man said, " We only sell these in 5 packs. Wolff's Carbon pencils, 2B. That'll be $8.77"

Ronnie handed him the cash, and ran out with the pencils. He handed Ashley the change and took out a pencil.

"Ok," he said, "we need a good fanartist."

"Well, I have no real idea who I that crowd is and isn't good, and any of them probably would if it meant they got to work on Kim," FCS said, "I guess we'll have to choose the most artistic of us."

"I'll do it," Ronnie said, "I learned from the model sheets."

He took the pencil, and had Kim stand still. He carefully re-outlined from the shoulder to the elbow, trying to be as consistent with the paint line as he could.

"Ahh, Kim," a familiar voice said, walking up, "I knew you'd be here."

"What do you want?" Kim said, watching Saffier walk up.

"You repulsive gutless swine," Ashley said, "you have the tenacity to Kim, and now you walk here as if nothing happened?"

Kim sat up. She walked up to the man and punched him in the face.

"Temper, temper, Kimmie-cub," the man said, "why, you're one of the two Disney heroines to have two parents. We wouldn't want to take it down to one, would we?"

This was the last straw.

"I have HAD enough of YOU!" Kim said, "you may look like a British nobleman, but you're the devil in disguise."

"And you, my little flower, are a _diamond in the rough_," Lewis said.

"I know who you are now!" Ronnie said, "You're Jafar!"

"Yes," Jafar said, "I got here in a similar manner as Kim, albeit a much longer time ago. Possesing the phenomenal cosmic powers of a genie enabled me to hide, once I got some worthless lout to free me. And we genies don't die. I've hidden in companies a long time now. Perhaps you'll recognize my last alias: Michael Eisner!"

"But now we know! We can tell the world!" Ronnie said.

"Who would believe you?" Jafar said, "I am in a perfectly human body, after all."

"But then, why didn't you just control her?" Ashley asked.

"The lout was smart enough to wish I had no power once free before he freed me," Jafar explained, "this is just the elementary skills I used to disguise myself before. Now, Kim, I have a proposition for you," he began, holding out a sheet of paper "you sign to stay here and do 3 shows a day, I drop this case, and you get whatever you want. It could be your big chance!"

"Or," he said in a lower voice, where only Kim could hear, "you can kiss your world goodbye."

Kim reluctantly reached out to sign.

"Kim!" Ron said, startling her enough so she froze.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron said, "we could win this case!"

Kim thought, and decided it was better he didn't know.

"Like he said, it could be my big chance," Kim said. She held back tears.

"To do what, Kim?" Ron said, "To live life in a gilded cage and never make a difference again? Kim, as long as you're free, wherever we are you can make a difference! We can change the world! Doesn't that matter anymore?"

Kim signed the contract, letting out a single tear as she tried to keep from bawling.

"You don't understand, but it's better this way," Kim said.

"I don't know who you are," Ron said, "but you're not the Kim I knew, and you're not the Kim I came here with. And you're DEFINITELY not the Kim I loved."

Jafar led Kim away to tell the court they'd made an out of court settlement.

"Hmm," Ronnie said, "this reminds me of something…"

"LAPUTA!" he said, his face lit up.

"La puta? Isn't that Latin?" Ron said.

"No, it's Spanish, and I said Laputa, not la puta," Ronnie said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley said.

"In Hayao Miyazaki's Laputa: Castle in the Sky, the heroine, Sheeta, is coerced into entering a partnership to save the boy she loves, Pazu! Kim wouldn't do that unless something big was at stake!" Ronnie said.

"Then all we need to do…" Ron began.

"Is figure out what!" Ashley finished.

"Ok, team, here's what we should do," Someguy began…


	5. Chapter 5

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

"OK, so we know Jafar is a cartoon. Now, how do we PROVE it?" Someguy said.

"What's more important to me is how we keep him from returning to the court," Ron said.

"He's right," Ashley said, "Kim signed a legally binding contract, and if he gets back to the courthouse, we have no chance of getting her back. "

"Ok," Ronnie said, "I think I know just how to stop him, but we'll need a distraction. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Ron said, "that seems to be what I do best."

"While you distract him, we'll block the path to the courthouse with paint thinner," Ronnie said.

"Paint thinner?" Someguy said, "just because it worked for Eddie Valiant doesn't mean it still holds in the real world!"

"True," Ronnie said, "but, seeing as the pencils seemed to hold to real-world lead properties, I'd assume the ink and paint does too."

"That would make sense," Ashley said.

"Ok, guys, let's ROCK this joint!" Ronnie said.

Ronnie led the others into a Home Depot to get paint thinners while Ron rushed off to impede Jafar's progress.

"Hey, Jafar!" Ron said, running up beside him, "I've decided life's not worth living without Kim. Could you write me out one of those contract doohickeys?"

"Why do I need a buffoon when I already have the major player?" Jafar said. He pushed Ron out of the way.

Ron popped his neck side to side, and rushed up again.

"You know, I'm getting major stress vibes from you, you ever try Yoga? It'll do wonders," Ron said.

"Why are you following me?" Jafar asked.

"Oh, no reason," Ron said, "but seriously, you are TENSE! You need to slow down every once in a while."

He winked at Kim, who was walking by Jafar, because he knew they were approaching the spot the fans had laid the paint thinner. Kim took the cue and slowed down. Jafar, however, kept walking. He walked straight into the pile of paint thinner.

"What!?!?" he said, as he watched his lower body disappear.

"Don't," Ronnie said.

"Mess," Ashley continued.

"With," Someguy added.

"us," Ron concluded.

"And now that the contract's writer is dead, it is null and void," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron!" Kim said, "you came to save me!"

She ran up to Ron and gave him a huge kiss.

"Now," Ron said, "let me get you across this stuff. I'm wearing real-world rubber boots, the stuff won't soak through those." He picked her up in his arms and smiled sweetly at her.

"And how exactly were you planning to explain the disappearance of the lawyer, Hero-boy?" Kim asked.

"That," Ronnie said, "is a good question."

"Hadn't thought of that," Ron admitted.

"Well, how about we say he had urgent business?" Ashley suggested.

"More urgent than this?" Someguy said, "nah, let's just say he disappeared. Let's leave it at that."

Meanwhile, at the court…

A man ran into the courtroom.

"I have orders to halt this case," he began, "until its Supreme Court date."

"Supreme Court?" McSpadden said, "how did it get there so quickly?"

"1000 different submitters for the case kinda helped," the man said, "the hearing is next week."

"Case dismissed," McSpadden said.

Outside, Kim, Ron, and the rest were approaching the fans.

"KIM!" someone cried out.

Murmurs of relief spread through the crowd.

"Kim," someone said, "you are going to Supreme Court!"

"What?" Kim and Someguy said at the same time.

"They received over 1000 petitions for writ of certiorari," another fan said, "apparently that was enough for them. Your hearing's in a week."

The group sighed with relief. They knew without Jafar's meddling as a lawyer, they could nail this case.

Later that day, a video was posted on YouTube, from a webcam. "Thank you," Kim said on it, "all of you, for your support. Next week I'm going to Supreme Court, where we'll argue my status, and I'd love for as many people as possible to be there. Thanks. What you did to get me there was SO the drama. And I won't forget that soon."

"So, Kim," Ronnie said, "it's a long way driving between Houston and DC. What do you wanna do in between?"

"Oh, see the sights, I guess. Whatever there is to do," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

The next day…

"So, let me get this straight," Cody said in disbelief, "you're going from Houston to Washington on a road trip, with a CARTOON and some people you met yesterday, with a car rented by some people you met on the internet?"

"Yep," Ronnie said.

"I love this plan! I'm glad to be a part of it!" Cody said.

"Awesome," Ronnie said, and he hung up the phone.

"We're set," he announced to the group, "The van they're sending should be here soon."

"It was nice of the fans to arrange a rental car," Kim said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"So, who wants to drive?" Ronnie asked.

"I'll drive!" Kim said.

"KP, the reason you got your license was due to a SELF-DRIVING car, remember?" Ronnie said.

"I'll drive, then," Ron said.

"Well, technically, he has a license," Someguy said.

"And he's probably best qualified," Ashley said.

"I call shotgun!" Kim said.

"Okay," Ronnie said, "but that makes you the navigator too. That's a big responsibility. You decide the route we take, all the stops, everything!"

"No big," Kim said.

"Correction: WAY big," Ron said, looking through a window at the vehicle arrive in the driveway. It was a huge black H2.

"Oh, my…" Kim said.

"I guess the combined money of the fans who donated to the PayPal account set up really adds up," Ashley said.

Kim signed the papers, and the guy from the rental place left.

"Wait, wait… I have a FANSITE?" Ron said, "this is BADICAL!"

"Let's see what we got in there," Someguy said.

They walked out to check out the vehicle.

"Nice leather interior," Someguy said.

"And 6 disc CD player," Kim said, "spankin!"

"In car DVD," Ashley noted, "they really went all-out with this!"

"One problem, guys," Ronnie said, "when we get all 6 of us in, practically no luggage room."

"Wait, rewind. 6?" Kim said, "I counted 5."

"Well," Ronnie said, "my best friend's kinda dying to come with."

"Well, where's the luggage gonna go?" Ron said.

"One: You two don't have any, two: we still have a little room in the back, and three: I have bags for top luggage," Ronnie said.

"Fine, your friend can come," Kim said, "but he better behave!"

"Oh, come on, KP! You think I hang out with people who don't?" Ronnie said.

"Now," Ashley said, "let's load this sucker down!"

They were able to fit the overnight luggage in the back, and only had to put the stuff they'd need for D.C. up on top. Ronnie loaded the CD player with the Kim Possible soundtrack and other CD's he thought they'd like, and made sure they brought the Kim Possible DVD's he'd had for the drive. They piled into the car.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Ron said.

"Nice charms on the mirror," Kim said, noticing someone had strung some of the shows merchandise onto a hanging necklace.

"That's not my work," Ronnie said.

Kim noticed a note on the dash. She picked it up and read aloud, "Dear Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable: Thanks for all the enjoyment your lives bring us. We've pooled money to rent this for the trip to D.C. As is evident, no expense was spared.

Sincerely,

CaptainSergeStiles, dracko19, and the rest of the forums."

"That is awesome!" Ron said, "not only do I have a website, I have a MESSAGE BOARD!"

"Ron," Kim said, "the big thing here is people we don't even know did this for us."

"Remember, Kim," Ashley said, "you don't know them, but they know all about you."

"True," Kim said, "now, where first?"

"I told my friend I'd meet him at the Katy Mills Mall," Ronnie said.

"Well, I guess that's our first stop then," Ron said. He put it into reverse, and backed out of the driveway.

"Washington or bust!" they all said as they drove off to pick up the next passenger.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

On the road…

"You know," Ronnie said, "tomorrow was supposed to be a new episode. What are they going to do without Kim in her universe?"

"You know," Ashley said, "that is a good question. I was wondering the same thing myself. Like, if things happen when the episode's produced, when it airs, or when it's first shown."

"Well, one way to find out," Someguy said, "hey, Ron, your parents spring any big surprises on you, lately?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "my sister. Why?"

"Ok," Ronnie said, "that means it's either things happen either when it's first shown, or when it's produced. That episode hasn't aired yet, and was supposed to tomorrow."

"Ok, weirded out here with the blocking of my life into episodes," Kim said, "it makes it sound like I'm insane."

Ronnie, Ashley, and Someguy laughed.

"Kim, our life is pretty episodic, now that I think about it," Ron said, "I mean, tip off on the site, mission, high school problem, happy ending. Over and over."

"Well, it's still creepy," Kim said.

"At least the end is 'happy ending', and not 'thrilling cliffhanger'," Ronnie volunteered.

"I'm gonna test a theory of mine now," Ronnie whispered to Someguy, "I'm gonna sing the first verse of a musical number, and see if I'm correct that all cartoons have music reflexes."

"Do you need a break from modern livin'?" Ronnie sang.

"Do you long to shed your weary load," Kim sang back instinctively.

"Well if your nerves are raw," Ron added.

"And your brain is fried," Kim sang.

"Just grab a friend and take a ride," Ronnie encouraged.

"Together upon the open road!" everyone sang at once.

"Ok, that was weird," Kim said, "it was like… an instinct to sing."

"So I was right!" Ronnie said.

"About what?" Ashley asked.

"All Disney cartoons have an instinctual sense for musical numbers! Sing it, Ron!"

"There's nothin' can upset me,

'Cause now we're on our way" Ron sang.

"Our trusty map will guide us straight and true," Kim added.

Kim noticed Ron driving straight for a construction barrier.

"Ron, please look at the road now!  
We must return someway,  
Though we may be in traction when we do!" Kim sang.

"Me and friends, just chillin as we travel!

In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!" Ron sang, relaxed,

"When I see that highway, I could cry,"

"Ya know, that's funny  
So could I," Kim said, and Ron joined in for

"Just bein' out on the open road!"

"Every day another new adventure!" Ron sang.  
"Every mile another new zip code!" Kim added.  
"And the cares we had are gone for good," Ron sang.

"And we wouldn't leave, if we could!" Ronnie, Someguy, and Ashley sang.

"I've got no strings on me," Ron sang.

"I'm feelin' fancy-free!" Kim added.

"How wonderful to be," they all sang,

"ON THE OPEN ROAD!"

"We're here," Ron said.

"What was that?" said a young man of about Ronnie's size walking towards the car. He had dark brown hair, grown out to his shoulders.

"I guess some of that old Disney magic rubbed off on us," Someguy said, "now, there's a seat open in the last row by Ashley. Climb in."

The boy climbed in, and they drove off towards Alabama.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

Later that day…

It was getting late in the day, and nerves were getting tense. Ronnie popped A Sitch in Time into the DVD player. It started.

"Ronnie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ashley whispered.

"What?" Ronnie said, "they've done it already."

"Yes," Ashley said, "but THEY don't know that."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Ronnie said. He noticed where the DVD was getting to. The dialogue came over the speakers.

"For sale?"

"So sorry. There's been a terrible mistake here."

"Oh, whew. Because I thought that maybe..."

"Sold"?

"Sold"?

"Sold."

"I don't remember that ever happening," Kim said.

"Well," Ronnie said, "that's because it didn't. This movie has time travel. It's an account of the changes made to the space-time continuum through a time traveling monkey idol."

"Ok," Kim said, "why do I not remember this, then?"

"In the end, the idol was destroyed and all changes to the space-time continuum were reverted to their original state," Ronnie explained, "Thus, you have no memory of the event, save for the one thing strong enough to stick to Ron's mind afterwards, the fact that he HATES meatcakes."

"You bet I do! What's a meatcake?" Ron said.

"Norwegian food," Ronnie said.

"Norway? What changed anyway?" Kim said.

"Shego went back in time, invested right, sold, opened a bank, hired Ron's mom, transferred her job to Norway, and split you two up," Ronnie explained, "Without Ron, you failed miserably, and it all led to a dystopian future with a totalitarian government run by Shego."

"But, that's not gonna happen, right?" Ron said.

"Exactly," Ronnie said, "when the tempus simia was destroyed, the timeline resumed proper order."

"You know," Ron said, "that explains something!"

"What?" Someguy asked.

"When my parents sprung the surprise of Hana on me, I had déjà vu. Like they'd sprung something that big before. I must have had some trace of that still in my mind," Ron said.

"Well, I think it's time to stop for the night," Ashley said, noting the time, "where are we?"

"Looks like we're on this dot… It's called Possumneck, Mississippi…" Kim said.

"Sounds promising," Ron said.

"Compared to what?" Cody's voice came.

"Well," Ronnie said, "looks like the best this tiny town has is the Southern Comfort hotel up ahead."

"Can't be that bad," Someguy said.

"I myself have NEVER stayed in Mississippi without SOMETHING going wrong," Ronnie said, "I hope this breaks my losing streak here."

They pulled up in front of it. It was a 3 story hotel. It was, judging by the architecture, hand built, and had a peeling red paint job.

"Well, let's unload the overnight bags and check in," Ronnie said.

They all exited the car and grabbed their overnight luggage. They entered through the wooden doors up front. Ashley approached the front desk. Behind it stood an aged southern belle, with red hair in a bun.

"How many of yous are there?" she said in a southern drawl.

"Six," Ashley said.

"Well, you could either git our Pres'ydential suite, or two of our suite rooms. Both cost the same, it's a matter of preference," the woman said.

"Well," Ashley said, reading the woman's nametag, "I think we'll take the presidential suite, Becky."

"Would ya'll like some help with yer luggage?" Becky offered, "Ah could get the bellhop."

"Oh, no," Ashley said, "no trouble."

"Suit yerself," Becky said, handing Ashley the keys, "it's room 308. Y'all enjoy yer stay now, y'hear?"

Ashley walked over to the group.

"We're on the third floor, the presidential suite," she informed them, "but that means 3 flights of stairs."

"We can take it," Kim said.

"Ron, it'll be your honor to carry the girls luggage," Cody joked.

"And then it will be my honor to collapse in a heap," Ron said.

They all laughed, and started up the stairs toward the suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

The party made their way to the presidential suite.

Ashley unlocked the room, and they walked in. It was huge.

"Wow," Ron said.

"Okay, we have… one king bed, 2 twin beds, a fold out couch, and the 2 sleeping bags I packed in case…" Ronnie said.

"Okay, let's divide them up," Ashley said, " Kim, Ron- You get the king size, I think you two are the only people here comfortable enough to sleep together. I'll take a twin bed, Someguy gets the other, Ronnie gets the couch and Cody gets a sleeping bag."

"Sounds fair," Cody said.

"You have my axe," Someguy joked.

"I'm fine with it," Ronnie said.

"Then it's settled," Kim said.

They began to settle into the suite. Once everyone had gotten ready for the night, they decided to see what TV the small hotel had.

"Okay, we've got their local affiliates, basic cable, and a channel where they take VHS movies and send them to every room of the hotel," Ronnie summarized.

"Let's see what movie's on now," Kim suggested.

"It's not nice to mess with a dark overlord," a midget in a duck suit said on screen.

"Please no," Ashley said, "I'd rather just get to bed than watch that."

"What IS it?" Ron asked.

"Howard the Duck," Ronnie replied, "George Lucas' best comedy. Also known as the worst movie ever."

"You want to watch something else, be our guest," Someguy said.

"Be our guest, put our service to the test!" Kim sang, reflexively.

"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie,

and we'll provide the rest!" Ron replied.

"Wow, that musical instinct runs deeper than I thought," Ronnie said, "it would appear unless you're scripted to respond otherwise, your response to even a spoken lyric in a Disney song is to continue it."

"Let's just get some sleep," Kim said, "we have a drive ahead of us tomorrow."

They agreed, and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

That morning…

Kim was the first to wake up. She stretched and yawned. She looked at the clock. It read 7:00 A.M.

"Come on, people, time to get going," Kim said.

"Already?" a groggy Ron replied.

"We have to, if we're to take our side trip to Orlando by the end of today," Kim said.

"Wait," Ronnie said, having sat up in bed, as the rest of them got up, "side trip to Orlando?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "you said I decide our route, and since we had a couple days extra from a straight route, I decided it'd be nice to spend a day in Orlando. From what the travel guide said, it sounded like a fun place to go."

"Okay," Ronnie said, "maybe we could even get Disney to get us a free room in one of their resorts."

"Unlikely, but possible," Ashley said.

"Disney resorts?" Kim said, "I thought they were just a media company."

"Oh, no, Kim, Disney has a big theme park in Orlando, complete with resorts. If we're lucky, your status as a big Disney moneymaker could get us a room at a resort," Someguy said.

"Well, then, let's get ready!" Kim said.

An hour later, they'd packed up and hit the road, after enjoying the continental breakfast.

"So, Ashley, I was thinking. I think I've found a way to convince Disney to get us an overnight room free of charge," Ashley said, "we simply have Kim ask for that as her cut of profit from the use of her likeness."

"Hmm," Ronnie said, "that just might work."

"Sounds like a sound plan to me," Cody said.

"They'll probably want in writing she wouldn't seek any more for her likeness use, but other than that, seems like it'll work," Someguy said.

"So, what do you want to do at Disney?" Ronnie asked Ashley.

"Other than harass the Kim and Ron impersonators? Probably ride that roller coaster at the MGM section, the really fast one?" Ashley said.

"The Rockin' Roller Coaster?" Someguy suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ashley said.

"I want to do that too," Ronnie said, "when I went, I was too young to ride it."

"Well everyone, we should reach Orlando by nightfall, if we don't take too much time for lunch and the like," Kim said, looking at the map.

"Man," Ronnie said, "this still seems surreal to me. I mean, I'm on a road trip to Washington with 2 cartoon characters, some people I know from the internet, and my best friend."

"I know," Ashley said, "it's like some kind of drug trip, or the Rocky and Bullwinkle movie."

Later that day…

They pulled up in the valet parking, and unloaded the luggage they'd need for the stay. They exited the vehicle into the lobby of the resort hotel.

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl screamed, "it's KIM POSSIBLE!"

"Well, go talk to her," the mother said.

The excited little girl ran up to Kim.

"You're my hero," the little girl said, "may I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Kim said, "what do I sign?"

The girl tried to find something. Ronnie handed Kim one of the KP DVD's from the car, and the black sharpie he kept on him.

"And what's your name?" Kim asked the girl.

"I'm Alex," the girl replied.

"Here you go, Alex," Kim said, handing the signed DVD to her.

The excited girl ran to show it to her mom.

Kim walked to the check in desk.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Kim Possible, and I'd like to get a room for the night for my friends."

"Look, I've told you before, costume players don't get special treatment," the man behind the desk said.

"You idiot!" the guy next to him whispered, "that's the real Kim! You know, the one who we're in a lawsuit with! Give her a room, and make sure she never leaves."

"Oh, I've been informed of the circumstance," the man said, "we have a room for you."

Little did she know, this might be her last day on Earth…


	11. Chapter 11

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

The man led them to a large suite, with enough beds for nobody to have to share.

"The presidential suite, ma'am," he said to Kim.

"Spankin'!" she replied. They settled into the room and unpacked. Ronnie turned on the TV, remembering that a new episode of Kim Possible was to air tonight.

"Next on Disney Channel: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!" the TV announcer said.

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Ron said, "y'know, you're in a lawsuit with someone, you don't promote them."

"Yeah," Ronnie admitted, "I didn't even expect them to give us a room here."

"Man, tomorrow is going to be the coolest day ever," Cody said.

"Got that right," Ashley said, "just me, Kim, Ron, some people from the internet, and Disney World."

"It doesn't get better than this," Kim said.

They watched Harry Potter, and went to sleep.

Elsewhere…

"The bird has nested," the first man said, "I repeat, the bird has nested, you're clear for Operation Dip."

"Gotcha," a second man said. He was outside of Kim's suite, carrying paint thinner. He snuck in the door, and put it where it ran a slow trickle at the foot end of Kim's bed. He was out in a flash.

Kim woke up. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone woke up, and watched horrified as she melted into a puddle of paint on the bed.

Elsewhere…

"Where… am I?" Kim said.

She found herself on a floor of puffy clouds. In front of her was a gate, and 3 heavily caricatured cartoon men.

"Is that one of yours, Chuck?" one with graying black hair and a mustache.

"I don't think so, Walt," replied another with brown hair and black rimmed glasses. He raised an eyebrow, and spoke, "is she on the list, Tex?"

"She is, but…" the third man's eyes bugged out.

"Stop being so animated, and tell us, Tex," Chuck joked.

"She's not scheduled here for a long time," Tex finished, "and she looks like one of yours, Walt."

"I'll tell her then," Walt said.

He walked up to Kim.

"Hello, miss," he began cordially.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"This is Cartoon Heaven," he said, "and I'm Walt Disney. It seems you've arrived here too early."

"Walt Disney? As in, of the Walt Disney Company?" Kim asked.

"Yes, why?" Walt asked, surprised to see a cartoon with knowledge of the real world.

"I'm stuck in another world, in a lawsuit with them," Kim said, "in fact, someone on their payroll killed me!"

"Oh, my!" Walt said, "I'm so sorry, I would never have done that. Now, we'll have to get you back to where you were."

"How?" Kim said.

Walt walked over to a machine covered by a sheet.

"The Re-animator," he said, pulling the sheet off, "it's what we use when a character is needed to come back into use after a death or a period of dormancy, like when Chuck's frog was needed for the WB. From your story, it sounds like you're needed."

"Wow," Kim said. The machine was the size of a phone booth, with a control panel on the outside. She stepped inside.

"Now, go back there, and teach those people who use my name a lesson!" Walt said, punching in directions.

"I will," Kim said, "trust me."

The machine started up.

9 hours later…

Kim was drawn into existence, one stage at a time, from storyboard to final animation, in a span of 15 seconds. She stood behind everyone who was crowded around the bed.

"Ron?" Kim said.

"That is NOT funny, whichever of you is doing that," Ron said.

Kim shook her head, walked behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"KP!" he said, elated, "you're ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIIIIVE!"

He embraced her tightly, while the rest let out a sigh of relief.

"Ron… crushing much!" Kim said.

"So, how did you get back here?" Ron asked.

"I had a little help," Kim said, "from 3 guys named Chuck, Tex, and Walt."

Ronnie grinned. He recognized those names.

"What matters is, you're back. And, just in time to tour the park," Ronnie said.

"Well, come on!" Kim said, "Let's go!"

And they were off.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

In the middle of the day, after riding most of the Epcot rides worth doing, and having some fun photo-ops with Kim, Ron, and the paid impersonators of them, an odd idea popped into Ashley's head.

"Hey," Ashley said, "I just had an idea. What if we, Kim, and Ron put on a benefit in DC? We might just get enough profit to-"

"Buy Kim's rights from Disney if we don't win?" Ronnie finished.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"I know the perfect way to start, too," Ronnie continued, "a parody of Bohemian Rhapsody, leaving the parts that fit, but changing everything else. I mean, what fits our sitch better than 'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality'?"

"Well, that does seem to fit," Kim agreed.

"And if even half of the online fandom can get there," Someguy said, "we WILL have enough to get the rights."

"Well," Ronnie said, "we'd better get to DC!"

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Unknown to them, someone else planned on making music out of the suit. A famous artist had decided to make an online single before his next album. He was to parody 'Call me, Beep me', and to lampoon the money hungry Disney. He'd gotten it okayed by the artist, but he decided this time to screw the label. He knew they'd say no. Weird Al sat down and started work on 'Kim Property', his latest song.

Meanwhile, back in Kim's universe...

Drakken was the happiest he'd ever been since college..

"Shego, I still can't believe it," he said, "I'm going to fire my new superweapon, and Kim Possible isn't on the face of the earth to stop me!"

"Yeah, what exactly does it do again?" Shego asked.

"The letharay robs people of initiative, and makes them completely apathetic. In short, the world's population, in a state of complete lethargy!"

"You know, this just might work," Shego said.

"Oh, it will, Shego," he said, "it will."

He pulled a lever, and a large sattelite dish raised into the sky. Drakken and Shego were shielded, but the rest of the world felt the effects of the letharay. All over the world, people slumped into vegetative states of lethargy. However, there was one being unaffected: Hana Stoppable. Her powers protected her, as her brother was at that very moment missing her.

Three hours later...

Cody, browsing the internet on his PSP as they made way north to DC, read the oddest rumor on the internet.

"Listen to this," he said, "according to this Variety article, Weird Al Yankovic's next target is the lawsuit. It says he's going to release a parody of 'Call me, Beep me' exclusively on his web site."

"Hmm," Ronnie thought, the cogs turning in his head, "we should try to contact him, see if he can come to the benefit! Bring up Weird Al's web site!"

"No go, all they have is Ask Al," Cody said.

He then brought up the internet yellow pages. He looked in the Hollywood area, and looked for an Alfred Yankovic.

"He has a listed number!" Cody announced.

"I'll call him," Kim said.

She looked on Cody's screen and dialed the number.

"Hello? Is this Weird Al Yankovic?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" said a voice on the other end.

"It's Kim. Kim Possible. Al, I've got a proposition for you," she said.

"And that is?" he asked.

"A couple of fans, Ron, and myself are having a benefit concert outside DC before the big trial," she said, "think you could-"

"Perform the parody that leaked out as a rumor?" Al said.

"You read my mind, Al," Kim said.

"Well," Al said, "what's the benefit go to?"

"It's a backup," Kim said, "we're trying to make enough to buy the rights to me if we lose."

"Well, then," Al said, "I will. And, since this is for you, I'll waive my usual fee for benefits. All proceed s can go to you."

"This is huge," she said, "think you can get some publicity? We're starting on the RonStoppable forums, but we could use wide exposure."

"Sure," Al said, "anything to stick it to those greedy executives."

"This went better than I expected," Kim said.

"Well, we're both artists, in a way," Al said, "and artists should stick together. See you then, Kim."

He hung up, felling kinda fuzzy inside. He called his agent.

"I'm playing a benefit in DC with Kim Possible," he said, "spread the word. I don't care how, just get as wide of exposure as possible. This will be big."


	13. Chapter 13

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

The group stopped at a hotel in North Carolina. Cody led Kim through the necessary steps to create an account at the Ron Stoppable forums. This was the message left by user Kim Possible:

Hey, everyone. It's me, Kim. I've got some big news. When we get to Washington, Ron, myself, a couple of fans, and Weird Al Yankovic are doing a benefit concert. The money made is as a backup, for if we lose the court case, so we can buy the rights to me from Disney. Please, if at all possible, be there.

Meanwhile, Ronnie began laying out a rough draft of a parody of Bohemian Rhapsody, an ensemble piece requiring Kim, Ron, and the rest of them. The one thing left completely intact was the intro. It was a crucial part, the theme.

Back in Kim's universe...

Drakken had filled his lair with luxury, now that he and Shego were the only people who cared on the earth.

"Oh, Shego," he said, "I got you something..."

"What?" she said.

He opened the door to what used to be the poison plant greenhouse. It was now all flowers.

"Hydrangeas!" Shego said, "those are my favorite!"

"Yes, well," Drakken said, "a good villain has to know his _partner _well."

"Wait... Did you say partner?" Shego said, looking quizzically at him.

"Yes, Shego, partner. And, if you would have it," he got on one knee and took a hand, "my queen in the new order?"

Meanwhile...

Weird Al was on a jet to Washington, D.C, thanks to a little string pulling. He had a feeling that he had written his most overtly anti-corporation song since 'Don't Download this Song'. And that, he decided, was exactly what the suits at Disney needed to hear.

A few minutes later, in the new lair...

Drakken and Shego were in a hot tub of champagne.

"I love the feel of luxury," Shego said.

"As do I," Drakken said, "and you here makes it even sweeter."  
Shego blushed.

"I have a feeling this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship," she replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

That night...

Kim and her companions arrived in DC a couple nights early. They checked into the hotel, and went to their room.

"Okay, I planned out a costume bit with the Bohemian Rhapsody parody, and I've decided to do it to the more upbeat Bohemian Polka," Ronnie said, "in the intro, Kim and Ashley do a duet, and Ashley is dressed as Kim and you move as symmetrically as possible. Ron, you sing the main part of the song. We will need to pool money for costumes."

A head poked in the door.

"Did I hear you needed money?" the man asked.

"Weird Al, I presume?" Ronnie said, "We've planned a little show type thing to a rewrite of your Bohemian Polka, and tomorrow we go out for supplies for it."

"Well," Al said, "spare no expense, this needs to be big. It'll be everywhere."

"The whole show is an anti-corporate message," Ronnie said.

"Good," Al said, "I thrive on that type thing. Got a part for me?"

"Well, instumentals and background. I've blocked out Kim and Ron as the main parts," Ronnie replied.

"Sounds good, this could be our big opener," Al said.

"I'm glad you like it," Ronnie said.

The next night...

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?" Someguy said, as he was to be the character representing Disney in the show.

"Look, it'll be fine," Ronnie assured him, "and besides, you're the only person left. I'm doing the introductions, and Ashley's the Kim double. You're the one who's left."

A man who came with Al came backstage.

"We've cleared the 10,000 mark," he said, "people are coming in and giving more than ticket price just to donate!"

"Good," Ronnie said. He turned his head to Cody. "Cody, how's the PayPal for international fans and ones who can't make it here?"

"Phenomenal," Cody replied, "it's like money's falling from the sky."

"Good," Ronnie said, "now, I'm going to go out and rally them up, get them wound up for Kim. Everyone, in your places."

Kim and Ashley, who was dressed as Kim, complete with a red wig, got on opposite sides of the stage, waiting for the entrance. Ron got on the platform, where he was to be lifted onto stage at the signal.

"Hi, everybody," Ronnie said, going on stage to warm up the already excited crowd.  
"Just a show of hands, how many of you frequent the forums?" he asked.

About half the audience raised their hands.

"Well, before we get underway, I have one thing to say- you guys rock," he said, "and so do the rest of you KP fans, who helped us get this far. Anyways, what did you come here to see?"

"KIM POSSIBLE!" the crowd screamed.

"And here they are, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Weird Al Yankovic," he said.

Kim and Ashley entered stage left and right. They harmonized,

"Is this the real life  
Is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality"

The band played the instrumental as Ron was raised on stage. He sang,  
"Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
'Cause I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
To me

Disney just killed my friend,  
Put paint thinner in 'er bed,  
For a night's time she was dead.  
Her real life, had just begun  
But they just went and threw it all away  
My friend, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters."  
Someguy came onstage, wearing mouse ears, and a white t-shirt with a familiar red D painted on it. Playing the part, he glared at Kim.  
"Too late, your time has come  
First we'll erase your spine,  
Body's melting all the time,  
Say Goodbye to everybody, you're gonna go  
Gonna leave you all behind and face the truth!"

Kim sang,

"Disney, ooo  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

Kim and Someguy went into the darkest corner of the stage, it's only light was a backlit blacklight.  
Ron sang on,  
"I see a little silhouetto of a maa'm!"  
"Scaramouch, scaramouch, will you do the Fandango" Ronnie sang. The effects kicked in.  
"Thunderbolt and lightning - very, very frightening me!" Ashley continued.  
"Galileo," Ron sang.

"Galileo," Someguy replied.  
"Galileo,"

"Galileo"  
"Galileo figaro - Magnifico... Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ron sang.  
"I'm just a toon girl," Kim sang, "nobody loves me!"  
"She's just a toon girl, from a toon family!" the rest sang in backup,  
"Spare her her life from this monstrosity"  
"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Kim sang.  
"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!" Someguy sang in reply

"- let her go!" the rest countered  
"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

"- let her go!"

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

"- let her go!"  
"Will not let you go"

"- let her go!"  
"Will not let you go"

"- let her go!"  
"No, no, no, no, no no no no no!"

"Oh mama mia, mama mia," Kim sang, "mama mia let me go  
Lewis Saffier has a hell put aside for me, for me  
For me!"  
Kim escaped Someguy and stood facing him. She pointed and sang,  
"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, Disney - Can't do this to me, Disney!  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here!"

"Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me!" Ron sang, and the rest joined in,  
"Anyway the wind-  
Anyway the wind-  
Anyway the wind blows – Hey!"

Thunderous applause sounded.

They bowed.

"After a 5 minute intermission, Al will be on to perform his new single with Kim," Ronnie announced, and they exited the stage.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

They went backstage, and Kim prepared to work with Al on the next number. Cody informed them they passed a combined total of one billion, from just the PayPal and tickets.

"Well," Ronnie said, "we've officially passed the enough to buy Kim's rights if we lose."

Kim and Weird Al walked on stage.

"What do you wanna hear?" Al asked the crowd.

"Your new song!" they roared back.

"Ready, Kim?" he asked.

"Ready," she replied.

She started off.

"Ooohh yeahh yeah

I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here in the real world  
They can't stop me  
Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble  
There is nothin I can't do  
Whenever danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way (know that i am on my way)

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
Remember, my name is not  
Kim Property"

Al joined in for the chorus.  
"Still, they buy me sell me, go to hell, Disney!  
You can't just take my rights away!  
Walt would cry if he saw ya here today-ay-ay!  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Suits are always gonna be uptight  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me"

Kim said one of the sound bites he integrated from the theme- "Kim here, so what's the sitch?"  
Al started on his verse, his statement of support.  
"Message clear I am here let me reassure you  
I never going to leave you alone  
(I am, I am on my way)  
You can always count on me  
When it gets dark I'll help you see  
I will help you find your way (help you find your way)

It doesn't matter when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name"  
They repeated the chorus and Kim continued.  
"Doesn't matter where  
Doesn't matter when  
I am a human being, not just ink from a pen!  
Those guys need a lesson

from ol' Smith and Wesson  
You know that you always can call  
Kim Possible"

(So what's the sitch?)

Call me, beep me, long as you're not Disney!"

The audience went crazy. They threw roses onto the stage, and Kim knew she was going to come out on top. Somewhere up there, Walt smiled on them. A tear escaped his eye, and Kim heard a small voice say, "See her? That's my girl! She's one of mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

Kim and Weird Al took a bow, thanked the audience, and left the stage.

"Wow," Kim said, "that was fun."

"It was great to work with you," Al said.

"Thanks," Kim said, "I feel the same way about working with you."

Meanwhile, back in Drakken's lair...

Drakken was having a hard time. He was marrying Shego, but he'd disabled all the people licensed to perform a marriage. So, thanks to a quick online course, he was the groom as well as the person marrying the two of them.

"Do I, Dr. Drakken take this woman as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?" he said behind the podium. He rushed to his place by Shego, who was wearing a dress she'd made herself, her usual pattern, but with white instead of black.

"I do," he said, and rushed back behind the podium.

"Do you, Sheila Go, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?" he said, and rushed back to her side.

"I do," she said. He went back behind the podium.

"If anyone has a reason that these two should not be bonded in holy matrimony, I ask you to just do us all a favor and shut up," he said, grinning, "I now pronounce us husband and wife. I may kiss the bride."

He rushed up by her and they kissed a long, loving, kiss that could've lasted for eternity for all they cared.

Then, he started the music, a song more likely to be on the mePod playlist of his teenaged foe than his wife, but he thought it fit him and Shego just fine. The music started, "It's kinda funny you were always near, But who would ever thought we'd end up here," and the two danced until dawn broke on the lair.

Meanwhile, the group had cleaned up, and Kim, Ron, and the rest had gotten back to the hotel room.

"Man, that was really something," Ron said, "going out there, with all those people... it was electric!"

"I have a feeling things are looking up," Ronnie said.

"Yeah," Kim said, "we'll be back home in no time."


	17. Chapter 17

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

The day of the case...

Kim, Ron, and the rest were in the court room.

"You ready?" Kim asked Ronnie.

"You kidding?" he said, "I was born ready."

The court came into session.

Meanwhile...

Drakken and Shego, after that night, were looking for where to set up a home base, where they picked up a strange energy reading. They went to investigate, and found the very portal Kim Possible had exited. Drakken poked his head through. He saw a couple of men lugging buckets of chemicals to the portal.

"Excuse me, sir, but where exactly are we?" he asked the men.

"Doesn't matter," one of the men said, "you, and your world, are about to be wherever toons go when they die." The man lifted a bucket, and Shego blasted it before he could get any on them.

"Something's screwy," she said.

"Indeed, Shego," Drakken said, "indeed."

In the court room...

"Kim Possible is not property," Ronnie said, "as we have proven, she has free will and is capable of human thought. Therefore, she has rights. The right to be her own person. The right to not be owned."

The justices murmured to each other.

"We find Ronnie Lane innocent of intellectual property theft, as Kim Possible and associates are not property, they are beings," the chief justice said, "Case dismissed."

"WE WON!" Kim screamed, and she hugged Ron, "we get to go home!"

"I wonder what's been happening there without you," Ashley mused.

"Well, whatever it is, we can handle it," Kim said.

"Good job, Kimmie-cub," came a voice from behind.

"You did us proud," said another.

"Who are you?" Kim asked the men.

"I'm Bob Schooley," said one.

"I'm Mark McCorkle. We created your universe," the other completed.

"Wow," Kim said.

"We pulled some strings, got you and your friends a plane to Houston, where you presumably crossed into our universe," Bob said.

"Cool," said Ron.

"Wow, this is weird," Mark said, "I mean, sure, we made you, but I expected one of you to get mad at us for making the villains."

"That which doesn't kill me, makes me stronger," Kim said, "and, as long as we're on Disney Channel, there's no reason to fear the Reaper."

The group left for the airport.

Approximately 3 hours later...

The plane touched down in Houston.

"Kim," Ronnie said, "it's time to go where I found you, and find that portal." The group left Hobby Airport, and went to find that Radio Shack where Kim first tasted the real world.

"One thing is still a mystery," Kim said, "Wade said he detected a force powerful enough to destroy our universe on this side. What could that be?"

"I know exactly what it is," Bob said, "it's the fan writers!"

"Hmm?" Ronnie said, confused.

"You have the power to alter her past, write her future," Mark explained, "for good, or evil."

"Of course," Someguy said, "with season 4 finished, and Kim cancelled for the time being, we control her future, her legacy. We can make it or break it."

They noticed 2 familiar faces close to the Radio Shack.

"Drakken and Shego?" Kim said. Then she noticed their fingers.

"You're... married?" she said in astonishment.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted.

"Dude, she's right here, no need to yell," Ron said.

"Sorry. Force of habit. So, what are you doing in this bold new world? I assumed you were dead," he asked.

"None of your business. Anyways, it's safe to go back now," she said, "and you are, whether you want to or not."

"Fine," Drakken said, "we save the universe, and this is the thanks we get."

"What?" Kim asked.

"We stopped some goons from dumping chemicals through to our side," Shego explained.

"Disney's work, no doubt," Ashley concluded.

"Well," Kim said, "I'll tell GJ to take that into consideration when we get back."

"GJ?" Shego said, "overthrown. We're the world order now."

Meanwhile...

Hana had gotten out of the Stoppable household, and was trying to figure out what had happened. She couldn't understand, of course, but one thing she concentrated on- move! Her powers amplified this thought, and the world sprang back to life.

Back in Houston...

"Kim," Mark said, "saying goodbye to you feels like saying goodbye to an old friend."

"Agreed," the others said.

"Well, you can always revisit me. Whenever you want. Just write, and I'm there," she said.

"Goodbye," Ronnie said, "and good luck."

"Thanks," Kim said. She, Ron, Shego, and Drakken went through the portal. The portal sealed itself, and the rest were left to ponder- was this real at all?

It didn't matter to them, they had done what was right. And that, my friend, is what it's about.


	18. Epilogue

Kim… Property?

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KP, or anything else, for that matter.

1 month later...

"Kim, I've established a hookup with that other universe you and Ron were in," Wade said.

"Great, Wade," Kim said. She used her computer to log onto one of the websites from their universe, She talked to the people who helped her, thanked everyone, and from then on her visits were frequent. She enjoyed posting, and keeping in touch with those who saved her. She especially enjoyed reading the fanfictions, so she knew what to do when they eventually occurred in her universe, and what to do to avoid the bad ones occurring. Kim lived for many years to come, and had a happy life, but, as all toons do, she went to Cartoon Heaven. She and Ron were given an infinite reprieve, sanctioned by Walt himself, to live on as spirits of vengeance, striking out against those who canceled good shows too early, and to rid the world of criminally bad cartoons. And, they fought valiantly, until the end of time. And thus cartoons were given the peace of knowing a good show would never be struck down in its prime.


End file.
